Hunting is often done in the spring and fall. These months can be cold and wet. Hunters often must sit or lie on the ground to keep out of sight of the wildlife while still maintaining the proper placement to discharge their weapon. The hunter must also often stay in one position for hours at a time. This can often lead to a hunter having to lie or sit on the cold, wet ground for extended periods of time. Staying in place and concealed for a period of time can become difficult due to the dampness and irregularities of the ground.
To protect themselves from the cold, damp ground hunters may use insulated mats as a barrier between them and the ground. This helps make an extended stay in one place more bearable to the hunter. The insulated mat most often used by hunters is a sleeping bag. When a hunter is lying upon the insulated mat, the hunter has a limited view of his surrounding. The head and shoulders of the hunter are positioned flat upon the mat providing an excellent view straight in to the sky. A pillow may be used to provide some angle to the view but it is still a limited view of the surroundings to the sides and front of the insulated mat. The positioning of the hunter on the mat may also place the hunter in an awkward position to discharge his or her weapon.
Portable shelters are another item used by hunters to protect them from the cold, damp ground while hunting. The shelters provide a barrier between the hunters and the ground and offer some protection from wind and precipitation. The insulated mats often resemble a tent like structure. The shelters also provide a more upright position for the hunters allowing them to more easily see their surroundings to the front and sides. Unfortunately, the shelters are often large and bulky to transport to the hunting sight. Unlike the insulated mats, the shelters take considerable time and skill to set up and take down. The shelters are also expensive. Due to the design of the shelters, often in a tent like fashion, the shelters limit the view of the hunter to the openings in the shelter and can inhibit the positioning of his or her weapon for discharge.
What is needed, therefore, is an article of commerce that is small, inexpensive, portable, and comfortable while providing maximum viewing of the surrounds for the hunter and proper positioning for weapon discharge.